


The Aftermath of Peace

by Thevaen



Category: Aveyond
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevaen/pseuds/Thevaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They keep running, past Bees and Griffins and trees, laughing and never letting go of each other's hand. She relishes in this feeling. She's running not from danger but for fun, away from responsibilities for the first time in a long time. She knows she can't escape responsibility forever. But for now, this is enough. Lars is enough. Them, together, is enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath of Peace

Rhen prodded through the remains of the bees with a stick from where she sat, on the lowest stair of the temple. Her head was resting on her hand, and she sighed as she mindlessly stirred the goo most people would be repulsed by. She once would have too. But she had seen far too much blood and gore. And oddly enough, the prospect off all of that being over somehow saddened her. Her body felt weird without the weight of the Sword of Shadows, now hidden away never to be used again. The sun was shining with a new intensity, as if Ahriman's very existence had dulled it's strength.

''Please tell me you're not using that stick for nostalgia's sake.''

Rhen turns her head and flashes Lars a weak smile. His arms are crossed and his expression, had they not shared the time they had, would have been degrading and mocking. But his tone had a subtle and serious undertone, and the cocky arching of his eyebrows was for once absent.

''So, my guess-'' Lars sits down next to her, joining her into staring at the goo between their feet. ''Is that becoming Queen is not an option? Or did you go pale and walk out for a different reason?''

''I don't want to be Queen.''

''Good thing too, you'd be horrible at it.''

It makes her laugh. Everything may feel weird and uncomfortable, and her head full of questions, but Lars' jesting felt familiar and safe.

''What do you think I should do?''

''I'm not going there.''

''Why not? You always have the answer for what we should do.''

''Yes. Well.'' He scratches the back of his head. ''I suppose it's easy to give others commands when you know they have the same idea.''

Rhen nods. ''I thought of Devin's offer, to take his cabin. But after all this, I can't just sit alone and rot.''

''You could always visit Te'ijal ''

She scoffs. ''Visiting an immortal vampire for the rest of my life. The future of a hero.''

He remains silent.

The world was safe, Ahriman destroyed. But it felt empty. She went from a simple life to a life as a slave, to a life as a Sword singer. To a life as a hero, although unknown to most.

''I'm going to teach at the academy. Or at least, I want to.''

She turns to look at him. ''Poor souls.'' She jokes, but it sounds weak even to her.

Lars doesn't respond. He takes a stick as well and prods at the spot her stick left a dent.

''You could come too. You'd still be able to use a sword, occasionally fight.''

''I suppose a traveling mercenary wouldn't really cut it. The monster plague will die down now that Ahriman is gone.'' She says, but it's not until after she's spoken that the words Lars spoke really got through to her. She turns to him, staring at him for a few seconds in silence.

''You think they'd accept us?''

He shrugs. ''It's worth a shot. Pretty sure we proved ourselves capable of a few tricks.''

She nods. The prospect of teaching doesn't really appeal to her. Not counting the giant gap between the experiences they've had versus the ones the students could only hope to get, she just doesn't think herself the type to stand before a class and play practice dummy. But there's a certain pull to the idea, and it has everything to do with the man who suggested it.

Rhen sighs.

''Hey.'' Lars bumps his shoulder against hers. He's gotten so much taller. She has to look up to look him in the eyes. He has a soft smile playing on his lips, a sight not often granted. ''Whatever you do it's going to be fine.'' He pauses. ''Except you know, if you plan on becoming Queen. Then we might as well have let Ahriman live.''

She rolls her eyes and bumps back against him with more force than he did. He grins, and pushes back against her with gentle pressure. And they stay like that. Neither really speaks, for what could easily be half an hour. She's allowed herself to rest her eyes, head supported by his arm.

''Did they send you to get me?'' She eventually asks and opens her eyes, but doesn't move.

She feels Lars shake his head. ''They're all discussing on what to do now themselves.''

She groans.

''Hey relax will you? There's no rush.''

'' But it feels as if I have to make a decision now.'' She groans, and she can't help but end it with a childish whine.

He rolls his eyes. ''You can't decide your future on a whim. Of course you need time to think. They'll understand.''

''But none of the choices they gave me sound even remotely pleasant.''

''Well, Of course they don't.'' He says, and the ''it's the most obvious thing in the world'' tone was back to his voice.

She leans back and scowls at him, but it's the look he gives her that stops her from sneering something at him. He looks serious, but gentle.

''Of course they want you to pick something they can also work with. But we've done what they wanted. You've done your part. Don't you think it's time you get to choose what you want? It's not a multiple-choice test we took at the academy. It's your life, and they have no more part in it unless you choose so.''

She remains silent for a while. ''Wow Lars, I didn't think you'd have some wisdom in there.''

''Well, I never.'' He feigns hurts and shock, and it makes her laugh. The smile stays on her face for a while longer.

''So what do you want?''

She sighs again. ''I want sleep, and food. Possibly alcohol.''

He doesn't comment on it, but she knows they think about the same memory. Last time they convinced Dameon to join them, after Elini insisted on them trying something Veldt authentic.

As it turned out, the Sun Priest couldn't hold his liquor, and he had tried to kiss Rhen. Lard had not taken a liking to it. Even though she had politely but firmly pushed him away, Lars had kept sulking for the remainder of the evening, arms crossed and eyes angry, glaring at Dameon.

It was when Rhen went outside for air that he followed her, and one thing had led to another and before either of them really knew what was going on they had hid themselves from prying eyes.

Rhen peeks at Lars from the corner of her eyes. His gaze is distant, but his cheeks are slightly redder. Her own face has heated up, the memories of swollen lips and warm hands vivid enough to spark a physical reaction.

''Well,'' He starts but pauses, and he gives her a look of careful calculation. He flashes her a grin. ''I suppose we do deserve a party.''

She answers with a grin and moves to stand up. ''This will be fun to break to them.''

''Wait.'' Lars stops her in her tracks.

As if on cue the door to the temple opens and one of the priests slowly walks out. Before Rhen can react Lars grabs her hand.

And starts running.

He drags her with her and it only takes her seconds to start laughing. At first she has to struggle to keep up, and he keeps have to pull her forward. But she's faster in the end thanks to all the physical training, and it ends with both of them pulling each other back each time to get ahead of the other.

They keep running, past bees and griffins and trees, laughing and never letting go of each other's hand. She relishes in this feeling. She's running not from danger but for fun, away from responsibilities for the first time in a long time.

Eventually they slow down to a halt, and Rhen let's herself fall on her behind. She keeps laughing, struggling to breathe at the sight of Lars having the same problem. He's leaning against a tree with one hand, doubled over and using the other to brace himself on his knee. It's hot outside and he's still clad in a robe, and his hair is damp. He wipes his forehead and arches his back, and as he looks at Rhen he smiles.

''So. What now.''

''Now,'' He pulls out a flask somewhere from the inside of his robe. He lets himself fall down next to her and screws the cap open. ''We drink.''

She arches her eyebrow. ''Where did you get this?''

He shrugs, but there's a mischievous glimmer in his eye.

She carefully sniffs, and her eyes widen. ''No.''

He shrugs again.

''Lars does Elini know you took this?'' She tries to sound scolding, but she's much too amused, and her grin betrays her.''

''Does it matter? Right now, you- me too, for that matter- are not going to think about consequences and responsibilities. We're just going to enjoy the sound of giant angry bees, the smell and burning of this,-'' He waves his hand in a circular motion at the flask against her lips. She laughs and coughs after the first swallow. ''That.''

She nods and hands him the flask. She knows she should eat first, she'll get incredibly drunk from this, let alone on an empty stomach. But she knows many things. She knows she should go back to the temple. She know that she should decide.

She looks at Lars, and knows that she doesn't want any of that. She knows that she likes him, that right now she just wants to listen to him, let him take the lead and be right like the good old times.  
So she does. She scoots closer and leans against him, snuggles up to him as he drapes an arm over her shoulder. They pass the flask between them. They dull their senses, ignore all thoughts except the good ones. Ignore all but each other. She knows she can't escape responsibility forever. But for now, this is enough. Lars is enough. Them, together, is enough. 

Yes. She thinks as she tastes the alcohol on his lips and feels the warmth of his hands holding her face. This is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> For plot's sake, let's add a few years of age.
> 
> I could only really imagine Rhen and Lars ending up together. Maybe not forever, or because Lars was that nice a guy. But the stuff they've gone through, they've gone through together and just going from that to nothing. That must be hard. PTS. Lack of norms, no adaption. There's no one better than to go through this with the guy you shared this story with from the beginning to the end.


End file.
